Misplace Trust
by GamerGirl9780
Summary: When Claire goes to work one day, an apology from Myrnin turns into something more passionate, but when Shane finds out, all hell brakes loose in the lab!
1. Chapter 1

Threes a Crowd

Claire

Claire lay on the settee, her head in Shane's lap. He stroked her hair in a rhythmic movements. Claire sat up, dazed by the beauty of Shane's soft features. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Shane's, producing a passionate kiss that made a promise of forever. It was intense, needy, longing. She couldn't let go, she didn't want to, but her phone beeped as the alarm sounded for her to go to Myrnin's lab. "I have to go," she said, regretfully. No, you don't," Shane replied, obviously longing to kiss her again. Claire looked down, and after a second's consideration, she shook her head and got up. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She turned her back on the living room, on Shane. She longed to be back with him, in his warmth, kissing him, but she knew Myrnin would be mad if she were late. She struggled to pull farther away from him, up the stairs, and into the bathroom which, for once, wasn't cluttered with Eve's goth make-up. Claire closed the door behind her and locked it, knowing if she didn't, she might find her way back down to Shane, and unable to leave him again. She turned on the shower and quickly washed, leaving little hot water for anyone else in the house. "_Eve won't be happy with the lack of hot water," _Claire thought. Oh well, nothing to do about it now. She quickly unlocked the door and looked around to see if anyone could see her. Coast clear. She quickly whipped across the landing and rushed into her bedroom which looked exactly the same as the first day she moved in, almost 2 years ago. The cold air whipped at Claire's skin, like tentacles of a swimming dead octopus, and in this town, anything could be possible. She quickly dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt combination and rushed down stairs. She grabbed her back-pack and slung it onto her back. "Bye," she sung as she flew out of the door. Just before the door closed, Claire heard Shane reply with "Be safe. Love you". She was too far away to shout back, so she continued to walk onto the side walk. Day light was coming. She looked down at a clear patch on the road and shivered. The spot where Miranda had, what? Disintegrated? Shattered? Well, Miranda did something. She continued along the side-walk and put the memory of that awful night behind her. Anyway, now wasn't the time to think about it.

She reached the shattered door, leading to Myrnin's lab just in time. She walked down the steps cautiously and when she reached the bottom, she dropped her bag and turned to her left, searching for the light switch. After a few seconds of cold stone wall under her finger tips, she found the cool feel of plastic. She flipped the switch, and the lab was filled with brilliant light. Myrnin was in the corner, and as the lights came on, he flinched at the brightness. "Sorry," she said, smiling at Myrnin. Myrnin gave her a faint smile. "I believe it is my duty to apologise for my behaviour the other night," he said, looking a little guilty. I took Claire a little while the figure out what he was talking about, and then it dawned on her. The kiss, in her bedroom. A goodbye. Claire looked down in embarrassment. She took a deep gulp and finally said "It's okay"

"It was...inappropriate of me, and because of that, i give you my dearest apology," he said, looking very shameful. She gave him a smile and replied with "Lets just get on with work." Myrnin just nodded in agreement. Claire walked over to the work bench and started tweaking her machine to try and control vampire emotions, and that was the beginning of a long day.

Longing

Myrnin

Myrnin looked at Claire as she worked, admiring her human intelligence, when suddenly they came. The voices telling him to run. "_It's not safe. Run. She'll kill you. She doesn't love you. Run! They're coming. IDIOT! RUN!" _Myrnin walked over to the back room and started tapping his head, softly at first, then harder and harder, until he made a grunting noise of discomfort. He heard a back noise, a girl screaming. Claire. Claire was screaming. What was she saying? Somethings happening. Need...to...help...Claire. "_Stupid mind. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!"_ Finally, Myrnin's mind cleared, and he could hear Claire screaming his name, horror in the corner of her eyes. He blinked, and took a deep breath. He walked towards her, grabbed her, and pulled her close.

Thank you for reading. Please like, comment and send me a review and the next part will be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

He saw the terror in her eyes, and suddenly let go and stumbled back into the wall. "Myrnin, what happened!?" Claire asked, concern and anger hot in her voice. "I...I...I'm so very sorry Claire. I don't know what happened to me," He stammered, not knowing what to say.

Claire had gone home about an hour ago, leaving Myrnin sitting in the dark of his lab. Every time he thought of Claire, he had a sick feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. Was he scared? No, he wasn't scared of her. He wanted her. Not in the 'vampire-wanting-blood-off-an-innocent-victim' kind of want, but the want that came with love. "That can't be" He thought. The last time Myrnin 'loved' anyone was 700 years ago, and she ended up a vampire like him, then a brain in a jar. Her name was Ada and she controlled a memory device that stopped people who left Morganville remembering about the vampires.

The next day, Claire bounced down the stairs. Myrnin didn't know what made her so happy to be here with him because most 18 year old girls were moody and liked to stay in bed until noon, and that hadn't changed for thousands of years. Myrnin flicked his shoulder length brown hair out of his face and looked into her eyes. That feeling again. It was like...like lust. A need for her, but he didn't know why he felt like this towards her. He hadn't been like this with any of his other students, although saying that, all his other students ended up a drained blood bag by their second month with him and she'd been here for almost two years. He zoomed over to her and stood in front of her, touching his forehead with hers. "Myrnin, what..." She trailed off into silence and he closed his eyes. "I can't just... I need Claire," He said, pleading her not to go. "I'm not going anywhere, but Myrnin, you know I'm with Shane," She said, Obviously sensing she'd hurt him. After all, he wad sensitive, even if he is a 9000 year old vampire who looks only 2 years older than she really was. Myrnin sighed, but he didn't move and nor did she. He lifted his hands and moved them around her body, engulfing her into a hug. She relaxed and hugged him back. A tear ran down his face and quickly wiped it away before he took a step back, holding Claire at arm's length.

Punishment Kiss

Claire

Claire looked at Myrnin, his face painted with pain and longing and torment. She took a step closer to him and lifted her hand to his face. The smooth skin felt cold to the touch. He looked up and into Claire's face. Claire could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them away, trying protect Claire from is pain. "I'm sorry," she said, with as much sympathy as she could. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could see, in the back of her mind, the kiss in her bedroom that happened only nights ago. The sweet taste of his lips, the pain and torment, all coming out in a sea of emotions. It made her feel good. She lent forward, pursed her lips, and gently kissed Myrnin. A tingling sensation numbed her lips, the sweet taste of him overwhelmed her mouth. It was unlike the kisses he and Shane shared, because this one was cold, but full of love and passion, and desperation. The kiss got stronger, more passionate, and more desperate. She inched her body closer to his, and placed her hand on his chest. She didn't know what she was expecting, but finding a lack of a heartbeat surprised her, but she continued kissing him.

Claire was working around the lab, not able to stop smiling. Myrnin had returned to his bedroom at the back of the lab after the kiss and left Claire to continuing work. When she had finally got the cog to work with the machine properly, she picked up her back-pack and slung it over her shoulder and shouted out to Myrnin. "I'm going now!" she shouted to Myrnin who quickly popped his head out of the door. He came running up to her. "Claire, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. She looked outside and it was getting dark, and dangerous. She cautiously nodded her head and smiled a small sweet smile at Myrnin. "Okay," she said. Myrnin bowed from the hips, and in a small voice, said "My lady, if you will," and offered her his arm. She gently held onto his arm and they started up the stairs. Claire suddenly felt something cold bang against the back of her head, and she fell. She could hear Myrnin shout her name, and then everything went black.

Thanks for reading guys :) Hope you enjoyed. Comment below who you think hit Claire and why, and you'll find out soon :) BYEXX


	3. Chapter 3

******Betrayal**

Claire

"Hello?" Claire shouted, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Claire!? Where are you?" Claire recognized the voice, it was Myrnin's.

"Myrnin, what happened?" Claire asked, getting more scared by the minute.

"Hannah happened!" He said. "WHAT!?" she screamed. "You're mistaken. Hannah wouldn't do this, she couldn't" she stuttered."She's with the Daylight Foundation. She fixed cameras up around the lab without my knowledge. She saw us kissing, and she didn't like it. She's locked us up in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town," Myrnin said, with incredible calmness.

"Ah, Claire, your awake. Good. Do you want to tell me what you were doing, kissing this... this thing?" Hannah asked in a patronizing voice.

"Hannah, what are you doing? You don't want to do this," Claire said, trying not to let her fear show in her voice.

"Hm, sweet. See Myrnin, that's being human, not giving up on the ones you love, but you wouldn't know, because your a filthy creature!" Hannah said, voice full of poison. Claire couldn't see anything because everything was pitch black, but she heard Hannah spit, and it must have hit Myrnin, because a second later, she heard Myrnin say "And you think we're the animals."

"Hannah, please, let us go," Claire pleaded. "Shut it, fangbanger," Hannah retorted.

"Is it true, Claire?" Another voice. Shane's voice. Claire's breath caught in her throat. She felt sick.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"IS IT TRUE!?" Shane screamed.

"It was just a kiss," Claire said, trying to save her relationship with Shane.

"Yeah, right. Just a kiss. I trusted you, and you betrayed me! I loved you Claire. Now, i can't even deal with this right now," he said. Claire didn't hear his voice again. She felt something cold crawl across her hand, and after a second, she realized it was Myrnin's hand. "See. See what you did Claire. You broke him. In this land of Hell, you were his Heaven, and now he's lost that, what has he to live for?" asked Hannah. After a second's silence, Claire heard a gun shot a couple of miles off. She took a staggered breath in, not believing he killed himself. He'd tried to do that before, when she died, and she was the one to stop him, but this time, it was her who made him do it. Tears stung her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks like lifeless souls. "Claire, it's not your fault," Myrnin said, trying to comfort her. "No, it is. It really is," she managed to spill out between sobs. "It's not. It's Hannah's fault," he said. After that, they sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

**Revenge**

Shane

Shane walked out of the abandoned building and looked at the ruins of the hospital that He and Claire ran through with Frank Collins, Shane's father, to escape the vampires. He stood on the side of the road and fell to his knees. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. Then, the tears came uncontrollably.

He walked through the door to the Glass House and went straight into the living room and slumped himself onto the settee. "Yo, Bro. What's up? Michael walked into the living room, a big smile on his face. When he saw Shane, his face dropped. "Bro, what happened?" he asked, his tone dropping an octave.

"What happened? What happened? What bloody happened was that Claire kissed Myrnin! That's what bloody happened!" Shane snapped. Michael's eyes widened. "I...It...No way!" Michael said in disbelief. "EVE!" Michael shouted. Eve came pouncing down the stairs with her big boots making a sound like a herd of elephants. "Somebody called queen of..." Eve trailed off into silence when she Shane's face. "Who crapped in his cornflakes this morning?" she asked. Shane gave her a stern look. "Claire. She kissed Myrnin," Shane said. His calmness was worse than his shouting, because when he was calm, he was really pissed. Eve's eyes suddenly opened wide, just as Michael's did. Then, they heard a bang. No, a gun shot. "What the..." Michael started saying, and then there was a bash at the door.

Thanks for reading guys, and the next one will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed and comment what you think the bang was and who you think is coming through the front door. XDxx


	4. Ali - Part 1

**Hey guys. Every now and then, i will post up a piece of writing from a new character in Morganvile. For my first side line story, I'm going to be writing about a character called Ali.**

**Glass House**

Ali

Alie knocked on the door to a house, three stories high. Her blond hair flew behind her in a knot of gold strands, when a girl opened the door. She had died black hair. She wore a black lace dress with a pair of clumpy black boots. _Goth chick lives here. Great!_ Ali thought. Even though she wore full black, she also wore a smile. "Hello?" the girl said when Ali didn't say anything.

"Erm, hi? I saw your add at Texas Prior University. You said there was a bedroom spare here?" Ali asked.

"Ah, yes. We've got four residents here at the moment, but come on in. We'll speak to Michael when he gets back," goth girl said. Ali just smiled and walked into a massive hall with stairs opposite the door, and two doors, one leading off at each side. "My name's Eve. You are...?"Eve asked.

"Ali. Ali Harvey" Ali replied. "Short for Alice" she corrected herself.

"Nice to meet you Ali" Eve replied. "How long have you been in Morganville then?" Eve asked.

"Long enough to know about the vampires, if thats what your wondering," Ali said, smiling a little.

"Ah, thats good. Our last house guest sort of, erm, pissed off Monica and then had a vampire on her arse, even before she knew vampires existed," Eve said, smiling. Ali gave a little chuckle. Suddenly, a bang came from the door and Ali whipped around. Standing in front of her was a tall boy, big muscles and 'fluffy' brown hair. A smile crossed her face. "Shane. Nice to see you again," Alie said. Shane stopped dead in his tracks, eyes and mouth wide open. Ali turned to look at Eve, and eve's expression was exactly the same!

**Thanks for reading guys. I will post another Ali story next weekend for you :) Comment who you think Ali is, and how she knows Shane. Please favorite the story and me as an author and please write a review. Means a lot to me :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Search Party**

Shane

Then, they heard a bang. No, a gunshot. "What the..."Michael started saying, and then there was a bash at the door. Michael spun around and Eve followed swiftly. Shane suddenly stood erect, waiting for a fight, just, there wasn't one. Amalie walked into the house, standing straight, looking every bit the ice queen. "You boy!" She ordered. Shane looked directly at her. "What?" Shane answered back. Amalie took an angry breathe. "Where is Myrnin and Claire? They are needed at the lab!" she announced. "Oh, they're probably making out somewhere," Shane retorted, which was not a good move. "Any love affair between those two will be sorted out by those two, now don't push my patience boy! Tell me where they are. NOW!" she demanded, making Shane feel small and helpless, a feeling he'd never experience before. "In the abandoned factory across from the Hospital that was knocked down the other month," he finally said. Amalie's eyes widened. Her lushes ice blue eyes turned an almighty Ruby Red. "What on earth are they doing there?" she screamed. "They, they... erm, were taken by Hannah, for questioning," he stammered. Amalie stared off into the wall behind him and then Shane suddenly felt the air cool. She was opening a portal. She strode past him, followed by her body guards, and walked straight into the portal. "What a bitch!" Shane said once Amalie was out of earshot. Eve shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, and Michael just stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Really bro. You just blagged out where Myrnin and Claire to the most powerful vampire in the world who was already annoyed. If they're not dead yet, they will be when Amalie finishes with them," Michael said. Shane, in response, just shrugged.

**Hero**

Amalie

"What on earth are they doing there?" Amalie screamed. "They, they... erm, were taken by Hannah, for questioning," he stammered. Amalie could feel the anger rise up within her. She concentrated on the wall behind the idiot child. Suddenly, a silver panel appeared on the wall. She walked towards it and crossed into the abandoned hospital. It was cold, even against her vampire skin. She walked out into a shaded part of the ruins. "What a bitch!" she heard Shane say. She was about to turn back and teach that little brat a thing or two, until she heard a whimper. Myrnin! She had more important problems to deal with than to waste her time on a whinny little brat. She zoomed across the street, overing herself with nothing more than the cloth on her back. She entered the door way of the factory that she heard the whimper from. When she entered, she saw Myrnin and Claire sitting next to each other, blindfolds around their eyes. "Founder? Amalie? Are you here?" Myrnin asked. "No Myrnin," Claire said. "No-one's coming to help us." Claire took hold of Myrnin's hand, and Myrnin held back. "I am here, foolish one. Now, where is Hannah. I believe she has kept you here," Amalie said. "We don't know," replied Myrnin. Amalie saw movement from a room at the top of the stairs. She walked quickly across the factory to the stairs, which she started to climb. She opened the door to see Hannah faced away from her at a desk. "What do you want now? You're meant to be looking after the prisoners until sunset when we put them in cages," Hannah said.

"Really? Is that so?" Asked Amalie. Hannah whipped 'round, obviously startled by the turn of events. "And what do you plan to do with them when they're in the cages?" Amalie questioned her.

"I... erm... nothing, Founder," Hannah said, but with a little bit too much venom on the word 'Founder'.

Amalie lurched forward and...

...and thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. please review and tell me what you think is going to happen. :)


End file.
